The Second Prince
by God's Band Geek
Summary: The third annual Great Thaw festival is coming up, and Anna's late pregnancy is threatening to cancel the biggest event of the year. Kristoff and Elsa wait anxiously together for the newest member of the family to arrive... or maybe two!


**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney.**

**I fell off the wagon. :( I couldn't think of a good beginning and found my self in an old habit of starting somewhere random. Grr... Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Did something happen?" Kristoff asked worried as he saw Elsa pacing again when he came returning from a nearby water closest to relieve himself.

"I'm still terrified! I don't know _why_. I just am!" Elsa was on the verge of crying again. Kristoff had almost peed his pants waiting for her to calm down the second time.

"She's going to be alright. The baby is coming any second now." He went and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"How do you know?!" She screeched and stormed away.

"Because this is **Anna** we're talking about!" Kristoff stayed put and a metaphorical light bulb illuminated above his head. He went over to the little bench outside Anna's room that some servants brought for him and Elsa to sit on while they waited. It never got used for that purpose. He dug into the sack that he had brought with him and pulled out a pair of gloves. He looked at how small they were in his big hands, then shoved the thought aside and went over to a pacing Elsa.

"Here." He handed the gloves to her. "Anna packed these for you just in case."

Elsa stopped walking, but still continued to chew on her thumb nail and just kind of looked at them like she didn't know what to do with them, then looked up at him for guidance in the matter.

He sighed and came closer and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth and slipped a glove over it. She thought about what was happening and surrendered her other hand, bring it up to him and he slipped the other glove over it, and then he covered his hands over hers and held them.

"She told me how you were worried you might lose control with your anxiety so high. Now, you don't have to worry."

Her eyes started to drown and she collided her body into his, clinging on to his tunic with her life. He sighed again and wrapped his thick arms around her tiny figure and held her there against him.

They were very close friends now since he and Anna married a year ago; two years after the Great Thaw. The anniversary feast coming up was being threatened by Anna's pregnancy. She was a week overdue and the feast was in three days. It was back on for sure when Anna's water broke twelve hours ago.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Anna's howl pierced their ears and the calm that Elsa had gained crumbled like ruins and she leapt out of Kristoff's arms and bounded over to Anna's door. Kristoff barely caught her before she reached the door knob and wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her off the ground to stop her every effort of bursting in.

"Kristoff put me down at once! That's my sister in there!"

"And that's my _wife_! Child bearing is grueling! There's nothing you can do about it! Besides she said she didn't want us in there until it's over!"

"But, I thought you said she'd be okay!"

"**GRAHHHHH!** **AGH! AHHHHHHH!**" Anna wailed and wailed behind the door and at each reiteration, Kristoff had to hold on to Elsa tighter as she thrashed around wildly. While she was thrashing she tore off her gloves and grabbed on to his forearms around her waist and burnt them with a painful frost, and she wouldn't stop until he couldn't bear the pain anymore and let go, making her fall to the ground on her bottom, but she jumped up and in a flash she was through the door.

The midwives all looked up in confusion and began to object her intrusion and tried to and keep her away from Anna as she was obliging the nurse midwife's empty promise of one more push, but Elsa clawed her way through the women and grabbed for her sister's hand.

"Elsa!" Anna panted, her voice being more breath than tone and her eyes shone brilliantly with gratitude for her sister knowing that she really didn't mean that she didn't want her in there with her.

"I'm here Anna! I'm here. We're gonna do this together."

"Good. You can push then."

"Come on Anna. I see the head, you're almost there. Give me just a little more." Said the nurse.

Elsa put a chilled hand to her sister's flaming, soaked forehead, plastered with her sweat drenched hair. Anna sighed out from the minimal relief of the heat she was producing, then took in a giant breath and strained her body once more with an agonizing exertion as the midwives counted down from ten for her to hold the push.

Very...

Very...

Slowly...

The baby's head finally crowned.

"There's the head! It's in my hands!" Anna's whole body collapsed and sank back into her hard, supportive pillows.

"Okay, just a little bit more. Just one more push, just enough to get the shoulders out okay."

"Nooooo." Anna moaned. Elsa moved her hand around Anna's face cooling her cheeks and under her chin while a midwife wiped away the sweat with a new rag someone handed her.

"You can do it. Ik heb vertrouwen." Elsa cooed into Anna's ear, and despite the immense amount of pain she was in she cracked a smile in remembrance from six years ago.

"I have faith." Anna repeated weakly in their own tongue this time. Then she inhaled and pushed again and the baby slid into the woman's hands.

"Good girl, good girl, good girl! There it is! Him! He's out!"

"He?!" A new surge of excitement running through Anna's veins at the knowledge of the sex. One of the midwives went to call on Kristoff.

"Yes. Arendelle's newest prince." She brought the baby out and extended her arms to place him on Anna's chest.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried out from the opening door and ran toward her. She looked away from her son and towards her husband for just a moment, her precious baby boy stealing her eyes back towards him. Kristoff went to Anna's left and understood at once why she didn't look at him longer, his son stealing away his gaze too.

Elsa began to cry shamelessly. The tears just came freely and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. She bent down a little to kiss Anna's face all over. She was too much in love to be in fear. The ice inside her cowered deep inside the forgotten crevices of her mind, and she stroked the baby's wet, hairy head.

"Hello little guy." Anna whispered to her son gently as he screamed out, experiencing air for the first time.

"Little Robert." Kristoff said proudly.

"Robert. I like it. It suits him." Elsa declared, throwing an arm behind Anna's back to hug her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still have some business to attend to, like cleaning him up. We don't need a sick baby now do we? And soon we're going to need to push out the placenta."

"Leave me alone, I just had a baby." Anna whined, completely worn out.

"Sorry princess, but that's the procedure."

"Oh alright." Anna relented and handed over her baby to a midwife.

I don't think you need the image of birthing the placenta in your head so I'll make this short. Kristoff decided to excuse himself before Anna kicked him out again, but Elsa stayed to hold her sister's hand.

The baby was cleaned and wrapped in fresh linen to keep him warm and a little purple hat that Helga knitted for him was put on his head, and the midwives called Kristoff back in as they all left Anna and her family to be alone in her bedroom to gaze in wonder at their new child.

Hours had passed and all four of them were now on the bed sitting next to Anna, a few servants came in to check on things occasionally, but mostly they wanted to see their new prince, and Kristoff went on how he should be an honorary king now that he's been shoved aside by his son every time someone came in.

"I'll get to work on that." Elsa started, getting annoyed, and Kristoff perked up after explaining it for the fifth time that day. "When Thor comes down for tea tomorrow we'll discuss it." She finished and Anna just laughed deliriously as Kristoff sulked in his own little world.

Then Wilbur and Gerda left and closed the door, shutting the royal family out of the real world for a little longer.

"He really does have his father's chin." Gerda went on to say as they walked down the hall.

"I've always fancied the name Robert. It sounds so rigid and solid. Perfect for a strapping young man." Wilbur opined as they turned a corner, and that's when they saw a young man, decently tanned, showing how much of a true peasant he was, come towards them, following a royal guard. The guard bowed his head to greet the two servants and they returned the gesture, and when they lifted their heads they looked into the eyes of the young man with glowing amber eyes, chocolate coming to mind.

They walked on, quickly forgetting him, as he was just another face to them, but then, all of a sudden, it struck Wilbur as he remembered where he'd seen that face before.


End file.
